Scented Notes
by Entellygense
Summary: Harumi Tanaka is obsessed with Itachi Uchiha. So obsessed that she went as far as to asking him out in the form of a letter and stuffing it in his locker. To her grand surprise, the letters Y-E-S were circled...Or did she get the wrong locker? AU. Highschool.
1. Chapter 1

**Scented Notes**

Chapter 1: Locker 157

It was childish, I know. I mean, how many juniors do you see going around writing, 'Do you want to go out, Yes or No?' letters and stuffing it in people's lockers? Yeah, none. The casual love letter is fine, but not these stupid letter things nobody uses anymore. When HE sees it, I doubt he'd even bat an eye at it. I mean, he is THE Uchiha Itachi. I wouldn't say he's popular because that's just an understatement. The guy has his own fan club, if you reach that level of popularity then... Hell, I don't even know what to say.

So yeah, my chances with this Uchiha Itachi are slimmer than those Slim Jims. No joke. Probably even slimmer... I doubt he even knows who I am...

I'm not in any showy sports activities. My body is all... Stupid and I have all left fingers, hands, toes, feet, arms and legs when it comes down sports. I recall one day in gym when we were playing dodgeball and nobody wanted me on their team. I didn't blame them. Just to make easier for myself, I lied and used the "I'm on my period," excuse. Blatantly. I have no shame.

In conclusion, sports is definitely a no-go. Not going to get any positive attention there.

For that matter, I'm not in any showy, look-at-me clubs in the first place. My acting skills are disappointing so that's a no for the drama club. I can't draw a circle without it looking like an inflated balloon so that's a no, too. I'm not even gonna think about doing anything with instruments unless you want spit flying everywhere and sticks flying towards your face. I'd cry from being yelled at in debate. I can't even cook ramen correctly so that's a definite no for cooking.

No showy, look-at-me clubs to get Itachi's attention either... Unless you count student council. I'll admit, I'm good at that... Seeing as how I'm the only member but that's okay. I also run the newspaper club! So I'm the president―and the only member―of two clubs. That's a job nobody can do. Hopefully he'd be impressed at that. I would be; that's super multitasking! Besides, that's great for a perfect housewife. Hopefully he's thinking of that when circling Y-E-S!

I smiled, forcing the card in the locker. I turned with a smile. Itachi is definitely going to say y―no. He is going to say no. I am a complete IDIOT for putting that stupid letter in that stupid locker. Now I just made a complete fool out of myself.

Hurriedly, I quickly tried to open his locker, thinking that he combination would already be set. Itachi's not an idiot so that definitely wasn't happening so I was doomed.

Well... I'll just write a few goodbye letters to my few good friends and stand in an airplane lane, right were the wheels have a good angle on my brain because obviously, I DIDN'T NEED IT!

I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed.

Nothing good can come out of this.

OOO

Throughout the entire day, I completely dodged HIM. And by HIm, I mean Uchiha Itachi. It may seem like the other way around―which it was―but no, I was dodging him. It was good that I only take two periods with him which was gym, and English. I was sure not to even glance his way, but his bozo of a friend―I forgot his name but he's ugly―kept looking my way. I was beyond creeped and I wanted to punch him.

Oddly enough, he seemed annoyed with me, too...

Oh my god.

What if... What if... No. It can't be and it will not be, no matter how hot it sounds. That freak and Itachi are NOT gay for each other! I refuse to accept it. I refuse to believe that Itachi showed him the note and that's why he's sending me dirty glances. Oh, I'm so screwed. He's definitely going to be aiming those basketballs towards my already average face; I don't need to be ugly when I already have a C- face. Yet hopefully it'll be a C+ when my puberty starts catching up.

For the duration of the class, I focused on writing poems, or short stories. This was English after all, why not practice my English while I was still alive. It didn't bother me that the only thing that was pooping out of my brain was death, and gay themes; I wrote what I felt despite of the odd combination.

"Class dismissed," once sensei stated that one line, I grabbed my notebook and bolted. I don't need a confrontation right now.

Lunch, on the other hand, was ultimately terrifying. I don't remember much because it all happened to fast, but I do remember pulling at my packed lunch―because school food is... School food is school food―and just casually began talking to my good friends Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. It was all going great until I heard huge dress shoes clacking near me and saw a big shadow. I assume it was Itachi's weird friend and I just bolted.

After that, I didn't know what happened, but I found myself in the nursery with two Shizune-san's and two Umino-sensei.

"Harumi-chan? Are you alright?"

"... Huh?" I blinked as my vision cleared. Unexpectedly, I flew back but fortunately, I landed on the pillows behind me. I sighed in relief. That could have been my death. "Sorry, Umino-sensei, what did you say?"

"I asked were you okay?" The tan adult repeated. He sent me a worried glance and I could tell he was worried; those dark chocolate eyes of his always told the truth.

"I don't know..." I told him as I felt something pressing against my head. "My head hurts though."

The teacher chuckled and I frowned. There was nothing funny about my pain. "I was heading towards the teachers' lounge when I saw you ROCKETING towards me. I called your name more than once, but you didn't hear me and you... Well you fell and hit your head."

I wanted to smack myself. I was so stupid. Did I seriously run away from that gay creep and run smack into sensei which caused me to hit my head on the floor? Was I seriously THAT stupid? I should really take up on that thought of jumping off the bridge...

"Sorry, Umino-sensei," I quickly apologized with a low bow.

"It's fine, just watch where you're going," he sent me a smile. "We don't need anymore accidents."

I sighed and looked up at the plain, boringly white ceiling. "You can say that again."

"Hope you feel better," sensei called as he left, also saying goodbye to Shizune.

Truth be told, I started to feel better by the end of the school day. Besides, I had a decent excuse to skip gym today. I don't want Itachi to see me like this; I look below average, compared to my occasional C-. And I couldn't face the wrath of Itachi's best friend, either. The guy was beast at gym, easily rivaling with Rock Lee, which was Gai-sensei's disciple. The only burdens I had to face was carrying that stupid gloved hand filled with ice (the schools advisors are obviously cheap, despite this being a prestigious school) atop of my head.

It was the end of the day and I was lucky enough to not counter that bozo again. I opened my locker and my heart nearly dropped as I saw the pink, scented letter right back in my own locker. I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in my blazer pocket as I saw Sakura approaching.

"I heard you were in the nurse's office," Sakura began, opening her locker which was right beside my own locker. "What happened?"

I blush crept on my face and I shoved my face in my own locker. "Well... You know when I ran out the cafeteria?" I asked her.

The bubblegum haired teen began to chuckle, making my face go darker a few shades, "Yeah," she says, "I was so confused. Say, are you afraid of him?"

"Him...?" I tried to play dumb.

"You know him," but with Sakura, there is no playing dumb, "Hoshigaki Kisame."

So that was his name. Hoshigaki Kisame. Perfect fit for him, too. 'Demon Shark'? Fits his demonic, shark-y, creepy, mutated look. Strangely enough, I like it. I have an odd liking to things that do perfectly and that... Well, that just takes the money.

"N-No..." I stammered. I closed my locker after getting my book for calculus (I seriously don't know how the hell I got in that class in the first place). The first thing I saw was Sakura's I-know-you're-lying face. I deflated, "I... I am."

Sakura snickered, "Well why now?" She asked as we headed down to the entrance and to the parking lot. "Why not last year?"

"I was NEW last year," I told her, rolling my eyes. "I didn't pay attention to anyone... Besides Uchiha Itachi... Yeah. Besides him. He's a God, you know? He's like the God of beautifulness. He is like the God of―"

"Hey, hey, Harumi?"

"Yeah?" I smiled at her.

"I don't care." And the smile went away.

"Figured..." I added, fingering the springs of my notebook. "Well, I'll catch you later, or something..." I awkwardly added.

I fingered the letter in my blazer just as I exited the school parking lot. I had a lot of mixed emotions about the note and I soon regretted putting it in his locker. I felt embarrassed.

When I got home, I closed and locked the door behind myself. I knew nobody was at home because my mother was probably off somewhere in Europe modeling or something. My dad was more than likely doing something illegal with the black market to make his business more successful. And I knew my brother wasn't going to be home until eight.

I quickly ran up to my room and sprawled out on my bed. I looked at the card, almost wanting to just throw it away all together. And that's exactly what I was going to do. I don't care if it says yes, it's going in the garbage. Yet, just has I held it―dangling over the garbage can―I couldn't help but to rip it open. That's right. I can't be tamed.

I closed my eyes as I slid the card out of the envelope. I held it in front of my eyes and slowly reopened them, but only to a crack. My eyes traced the black ink as it sloppily traced over the letters Y-E-S.

Right then and there, I knew there was a God. A God that loved me.

And right then and there, I screamed to the top of my lungs as the same song by Nicole played in my head.

My heart dropped for the nth time that day and the screams died down. That chances of THE Uchiha Itachi going out with an Average Joe―more like C-―is 0.001%. Hell, it may have been even lower than that!

Without a second thought, I whipped out my phone and called a familiar number that was on speed-dial. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Harumi? What is it? You rarely call me, you know," she sounded very irritated and I sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

"Well... Earlier today, I wrote Itachi a note, asking him to go out with me and―"

Chuckled were heard on the other end and I frowned. "W-Wait, you did what now?"

"I said I wrote a note asking―"

Those "chuckles" soon turned into fits of hysterical laughter, making my frown carve itself almost permanently on my face. "I didn't know we still did that anymore, Harumi! How old are you again? Was it sixteen, or was it just six?"

"Can I just finish my story?!" I shouted at her, tapping my foot impatiently against the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, just know I'm recording you." I didn't know whether she was serious or not... That's just the type of person she is.

"Anyway, well I sent him a note―" she giggled, "―and when I came home and opened the note, he circles yes... So now I'm just confused."

Sakura just scoffs, "Well so am I. Why aren't you happy? It's THE Uchiha Itachi. What's got your panties in a twist?"

"EXACTLY! It's THE Uchiha Itachi! Why would he say yes to an Average Joe like me?" I argued.

"Eh... You're more like a C-..."

"SAKURA!"

"Sorry, sorry, sheesh," she sighed. "I don't know... See, if it was me asking Sasuke out and he said yes, I'd be as confused as you are because he... Well he didn't like at all when we were younger."

"Well you at least have a relationship with the person you like. On the other hand, I don't," I tell her.

"Well we'll see tomorrow," she says. "Don't worry about it today. Besides, I have to get back to studying or my mom will be on my case. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Hai," I replied before closing my phone. I sighed and sprawled out on my bed once more.

"I need to find that bridge..."

OOO

I stood in front of Itachi's locker, nerves rattling inside of me. I wanted to throw up; I wish I had never sent that letter in the first place. I mean, I'm extremely stoked that the Itachi Uchiha answered yes... But also confused? I mean, he could be asexual for all I knew. I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend... Well, not that I know of.

The only person he seems to genuinely care about is that weird brother of his, Sasuke. Personally, I didn't like him and he needs a reality check and fast. But of course, not like I could give it to him even if I could. My life would be on the line from yours truly, Itachi. And I'd hate to anger him.

But at the same time... He'd look pretty hot while angry... It could go either—

"Harumi I swear if you're thinking about Itachi, I'm going to punch your esophagus," Sakura's voice tore through my thoughts.

Knowing how real her threats were, I grabbed my throat in preparation. However, the inhumane force never came. I peeked an eye open and she just stood there with an unsure gleam those emerald eyes of hers. "Hey, Harumi..." She started.

I dusted fear from my person and hummed at her, telling her she had my attention. "That's the locker you put it in, yeah?" Sakura asked.

I looked behind me. Same number as yesterday: 157. I looked back at my friend and nodded. "Yeah, that's Itachi's locker number."

Sakura did this weird giggle she always did when she was nervous about something. It always made me felt uneasy about my decisions and now I REALLY regret putting that stupid letter in his locker yesterday. Outwardly, I groaned, "What is it this time?"

"That's not—"

"Harumi Tanaka?" A gruff, raspy voice sounded throughout the now vacant hallways. I didn't even have to peek over Sakura's wide forehead to see that odd colored guy from behind her. If I recalled correctly, it was Kisame Hoshigaki, the one Sakura spoke of yesterday and the one I was afraid of, apparently. I frowned, wanting to zip off.

"I guess you're not as ugly as I thought you were close up," he jokes, peering down my face as Sakura stepped out of the way.

"Well, uh, I have a class so yeah. Bye." Only a puff of air was left in her place.

... No. No way. Don't tell me... Locker 157 was THIS GUYS LOCKER? But... But how?! I made sure I asked someone who knew Itachi very well so I went to the group he hung out with occasionally which was that boy girl thing. He... He lied to me?! Argh! I don't think I can live anymore!

Without even hesitating, his fingers lifted a few strands of hair of my own and he looked at me and hummed. "Your hair is really soft."

"Ha..." And I fell out. Don't blame me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I felt the familiar fluff of my cat resting upon my stomach, I knew it was all just a dream. A smile wafted upon my face as I sat up from the slight nightmare I had last night. Toko leapt from my bed and made her way under it.

Now that I really think about it, that was a really weird dream. I mean, why would I make the simple mistake to put the note into Kisame's locker. That would've turned out horribly, something like my dream, maybe. Me falling out? Kami, that's embarrassing. If something like that actually happened, I don't know what I'd do with myself.

Well... It was only in front of Kisame. He's not that important and he wouldn't make a difference in my life anyhow.

My stomach guided me to the kitchen by the way in growled and I grabbed just about anything I saw that I liked. Yogurt, cereal, pizza rolls, strawberries, cookies... Not a balanced breakfast but it would make me happy anyhow.

"Haruchin," I heard my father call as he turned the corner. "You're up?"

"Yeah...?" I said with an unruly eyebrow arched. "Should I be sleep?" I asked him, glancing at the clock. It was only eight thirty... _EIGHT THIRTY_? WHY IS IT EIGHT THIRTY?! "Dad is something wrong with the clocks?" I hastily asked.

"_Tousan_," he emphasized. My father is from Japan and he is very prideful about the Japanese traditions and honorifics. However, my mother is from America and she likes a mixture of things and wouldn't care either way what I called her. The only problem was that she occasionally spoke English which irritated my father.

"There's nothing wrong with them. I thought you'd be out all night." He added.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my head beginning to hurt from the confusion.

"Your friend brought you home because you fell unconscious at school," he explained. "He said you hit your head against the lockers then on the floor. Kami, Haruchin, you're clumsy..." My father dragged, rubbing his temples.

I only stood there blankly as he rambled on how clumsy and nervous I got sometimes. Was that... Was that a_real_ dream? It happened in real life...? _I GAVE KISAME THAT LETTER?! _

"He's still he—Oi, Haruchin... What are you doing?"

"Writing my suicide letter. What about you?"

My father slapped me upside my head and I rubbed the on-coming knot in agony. "Your friend is still here in the living room. You ought to go make sure he's doing alright," my father last said before making his leave.

He's still here?! What kind of dad did I have?! He was suppose to be protective and hate the entire male population in fear they would take my innocence! I groaned and my stomach was swarmed in butterflies. I was extremely nervous. Not because I liked him—it wasn't like that at all! I just don't know how to explain everything to him... I mean, clearly it was a mistake so he'd _have_ to understand, right? I groaned again. Kami have mercy on my teenaged soul...

I begrudgingly made my way into the living room, making sure every step was smaller than a baby's. Now that I think about it, I was still dressed in my uniform so that was a plus... Still didn't make my morale any positive though.

I peeked around the corner and realized he was well awake. Kisame was scrolling through his phone which looked ridiculously small in his monstrous and oddly colored hands. He seemed extremely bored, uncomfortable, and out of place now that I really looked at him. Inwardly, I sighed and made the step into the living room. I just knew this was going to change my life more than I expected it to.

"Well look who's finally up," Kisame was the first to talk as he sat up, phone still in hand. "How was the sleep?" He asked sardonically.

I only shrugged, "Apparently, I didn't dream." I shifted awkwardly and he only grunted, blatantly showing disinterest as he scrolled up and down on his phone. "H-How was your lounging?" I finally decided to say.

He hummed for a second then looked at me with a thin, arched eyebrow. He chuckled dryly, "It was better than I expected." He wanted to say something else and I knew it.

I haven't been standing for long, but mentally I felt as if I had been standing for an eternity, but sitting seemed tedious and awkward. The only thing going through my mind was explaining to him this entire ordeal. And I knew he himself didn't believe it to be one hundred percent true either.

Besides, this entire thing will ruin my chances with Itachi... Even if my chances didn't even weigh much. They probably didn't weigh anything at all, now that I think about it. Aside from my slim, slim chances, it was worth it. Itachi was worth anything. He was literally the most perfect being I have ever laid my eyes on. No one compared him, not his younger brother Sasuke, or even his many cousins.

I mean, I knew I wasn't much, but he'd have to see something in me. His best friend wasn't going to ruin that for me.

"K-Kisame," I swallowed after the pregnant silence that washed over us. He looked up from his phone and his honey golden eyes held strange interest. I rubbed my head with uncertainty and was trying to find the best way to break it to him. But going over what I recently thought about, I realized...

They were best friends...

They were close to each other...

If I were to pretend to be Kisame's girlfriend... I could get closer to Itachi. If I could get closer to Itachi, our friendship could build into something more.

It was a good plan, but also a bad one. I don't think I've ever did this before.

My stomach began to churn.

"Not what you thought?" Kisame broke the silence with a dry laugh. He stood up. "I'm used to it. I bet you weren't serious, were you?"

"N-No! I was serious," I spoke without thinking. "It'll be something different, at least..."

Kisame only looked at me with a tilted head. He look almost like a confused puppy. The scene ended when he burst into a fit of laughter. Tears gathered up in the corner of his beady, yet slim eyes. He grabbed his sides as his laughter seemed never ending.

I frowned. What was funny?

"You're funny, girl," he chuckled and walked up to me. I cringed as he only patted my head. I smacked his hand away; he was extremely heavy handed. "It's getting late," he said and checked his phone.

"What's your number?" Kisame asked me out of nowhere.

"Oh, uh..." I stuttered. I was hesitant at first, but if it was going to get me close to Itachi, I can let him have about anything he wanted. After telling him my number, he left with his car and all.

I finally exhaled the breath I never fully realized I was holding; all I knew it that I was standing on a tight rope. I made it across, apparently since he left in content.

However, I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

I missed school. My dad coaxed me to stay home, concerned with my head. Apparently, slapping me from yesterday didn't do any good either. Absentmindedly, I scratched Toko behind her ear and grabbed my phone. It was three o-clock. I've been sleep all day and got three text messages and a miss call from Sakura, two messages from Sai, and a text message from Kisame as well. I bit my lip. I almost forgot yesterday even existed.

I checked my messages, starting with Sakura first:

**Harumi? Where are you?** **~(****・・？）****）**

7: 53AM

**Kami, you'd better be at school... (****Д****)****ﾉ**

8: 23AM

**OI, BONEHEAD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

9: 44AM

I'm avoiding her all day tomorrow. Knowing her, she's probably going to beat me up like every other time I miss school...

I sighed and checked the message Sai sent me.

**HA... RU... MI**

10: 02AM

**That was Sakura, Hae-chin. She punched me and stole my phone.**

10: 13AM

I was more irritated with the fact he called me Hae-chan than Sakura getting violent. I do _NOT_ look like a fly... I don't know what's Sai's deal and nicknames. They weren't very good nicknames, either...

Then the last text message that was Kisame. I sighed and quickly tapped the message. By then, Toko made her way across my shoulders, her tail occasionally rubbing against my face.

**Skipping school? ~(****・・？）****）**

10: 07AM

I responded to each of them and pulled the covers over my head, attempting to go back to sleep.

"Oi... Harumi..." My eyes shot open and fear crawled throughout my body. "I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN YOUR ESOPHAGUS YOU LAZY BITCH!"

"N-N-N-NO! W-WAIT! SAKURA M-MY DAD—"

"I DON'T CARE, YOU'RE DYING TODAY."

Sakura happily tended to my wounds and hummed and there was me, wincing and sucking air through my teeth to get rid of the pain. I found it ironic how Sakura was the cause of people's pain, but she wanted to become a nurse. I sweat-dropped at the thought of it. Sakura was a... Well she was the opposite of what I thought when I first heard her name, bottom line.

I shifted the ice pack on my head. "Why'd you punch my head instead of my esophagus..." I pouted.

"Would you want that instead? It'll be more fatal," she said with a sick, vicious smile on her face. I swallowed and shook my head. "Like I thought."

I sighed when she was finished. "How was school?" I asked her as I relaxed against my head board.

"It was school," she responded and did the same. "How was home?"

"I slept all day so it was pretty good," I smiled.

"And Kisame?" Sakura asked curiously, peering into my face.

I sighed and proceeded to tell her the entire ordeal. I purposely left out the idea of me using Kisame. I didn't want to go through with it myself but my mouth spoke for me so I guess I'll just see how this will go.

Sakura made a face. It was an unsure face. I knew that she really wanted to just see the end. I couldn't blame her. "Kisame's nice," was what she went with. "I mean, he can be brutal, especially in sports, but overall, he's a good person and has good intentions."

"Oh..." Was all I could say. My stomach churned again. "Yeah," I swallowed. "Did you bring me any homework or classwork?" I quickly asked, switching the subject. I didn't care much about school or the work—I just wanted to graduate and move on with my life with Itachi. That seemed very ideal.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! We also went over some new stuff in Calculus so I can teach you that if you want me to."

"I just want to get this over with, really..." I chuckled as she opened the book.

I wasn't really paying attention. I couldn't pay attention as my mind continued to ramble on with the many possibilities on how this would end.

Should... Should I just tell him?

I've never been so nervous to be at school. The last time I've been this nervous is what I was new last year, and even then, it wasn't this bad. Butterflies, dragonflies, flies period were all in my stomach and if Sakura punched me right now, I wouldn't mind at all. If it got rid of this feeling, I'd be elated that she punched me.

I skipped morning announcements and roamed the hallways. I don't think I can take looking at his entire group for ten minutes. I could tell I would kill myself just by being in there. Walking down endless halls seemed more enjoying. There was no one in the halls anyway, and if there were, they were only faceless teenagers that held little to no significance at all.

I was basically alone in my own thoughts. That's how I wanted it to be.

"Harumi-san," I heard the unfortunately familiar gruff voice. "Didn't know you skipped those announcements; I guess we can get along," he chuckled.

And I never got what I wanted.

I turned around and forced a smile. "I guess we can," I said and noticed Itachi was standing slightly in front of him. Inwardly, I smirked.

But I guess I can change that.

_**OMAKE**_

**Oi, Harumi? U up?**

9: 28PM

**Kisame? If this is him, yes I'm up.**

9: 43PM

**Haha, yea. I thought u weren't gonna 2 respond 1st...**

9: 43PM

**Oh yeah. I forgot to put your name in my phone. And I just got out the shower, whoops...**

9: 44PM

**Shower...? ~(****・・？）****）**

9: 45PM

**Fhakakdnccmmsdm NO DONT THINK LIKE THAT PLEASE!**

9: 45PM

**Shuldve never told me that... **

9: 47PM

**I don't care what you are, don't think like that! It makes me uncomfortable... And don't call me that! Say Harumi-san...**

9: 49PM

**R U blushing Harumi-san?**

9: 49PM

**No! No I'm not blushing! Why are you asking these questions?!**

9: 52PM

**It's fun 2 tease u**

9: 54PM

**Whatever I'm going to bed. Goodnight.**

9: 55PM

**Haha, gn Harumi-san**

9: 56PM

**AN: **Thank You, JigokuShoujosRevenge for writing a review and the seven other people who added my story to their favorites, or followed; it's greatly appreciated ((:

Your opinion on Harumi might change throughout the story, so head up, haha. Don't give up on her yet! Have faith! I made her extremely different from any other High School Fiction OC. Matter of fact, the story is completely different as a whole, now that I think about it.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to the next one ((:


End file.
